


Computer Lab

by Impala_Chick



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt's second grade class is always excited for computer lab. After Walt meets the new computer lab teacher, he's always excited for computer lab too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimplechord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplechord/gifts).



> For YAGKYAS 2012!

Walt shuffled through a few papers before he tucked them back into his desk drawer. He picked up his coffee cup just to swish the dregs around the bottom. He glanced at his watch and took a deep breath.

"Alright everyone, pencils down."

A few kids let out a shout of joy and Walt smirked.

"Good job, everyone. Hand those up to the front, it’s time for computer lab."

About seven kids’ hands all shot up at once. Walt waited until he had collected all of the math tests before he called on any of his students.

A dark haired boy with sharp green eyes and a crooked smile waved his hand back and forth and stood up on his knees so that he was taller than everyone else. His bangs kept falling in front of his face.

"Yes, Logan?"

Logan had a reputation for asking some of the craziest questions. One time he had asked Walt if he knew where to find pink kangaroos. Another time he had asked if the class could watch Star Wars instead of practicing cursive. Walt had to hand it to the 7 year old; he was creative. Today Walt felt like indulging him. It really wasn’t the kid’s fault anyway. His dad was Ray Person.

"Mr. Hasser, do we get to play Temple Run again?" Logan jumped out of his seat, out of breath after asking the question in a rush. A few other kids murmured that they wanted to play too. Walt inwardly groaned. They were not supposed to waste computer lab time playing on the school’s iPad. He was going to have to give the computer lab teacher a piece of his mind. Walt may or may not be using that as an excuse to talk to said computer lab teacher.

"You will have to wait and see." Walt herded his second graders out the door and down the hall in a single file line. They reached the computer lab after Michael tried to pull Sabrina’s hair and Rachel tried to make a run for the playground, but Walt put it in the win column because no one had gotten hurt or lost. Not that his kids were unruly, but teaching a second grade class at one of Camp Pendleton’s Elementary Schools was not an easy task. Especially considering most of these kids had at least one parent deployed.

The computer lab was soon filled with kids speculating as to what they would be learning that day. Spontaneous laughter broke out as thirty small chairs scraped across the floor. Keyboards clacked as the students logged into their accounts. Logan was waving his hand all around and squirming in his seat. But Walt’s world had been reduced to the six foot something giant of a computer lab teacher. Impossibly blue eyes stared at him.

"Brad, can I speak with you?"

Brad nodded and Walt stepped out of the doorway of the computer lab. He could still see the kids, but hopefully they were less likely to hear him.

"Everyone login. I will return in a moment," Brad said as he strode over to Walt. He crossed his arms and waited for Walt to speak.

Walt aimed for flirty, but the words that came out of his mouth sounded more accusatory than anything.

"Listen, I know you've only been here a couple months but the kids are not supposed to waste their time playing iPad games."

"Duly noted. But last week I told them that the kid with the fastest typing score could play for a few minutes." Now Walt not only felt supremely stupid, but he was a jackass for depriving his second graders of getting rewards for good work.

"Well, uh. I can see that being a great way to- uh." Walt looked anywhere but at Brad.

"It's alright, Hasser. I'll make sure they learn, too." And then Brad fucking winked at him. Walt headed back to his classroom before he blushed in front of Bradley Colbert.

He tried to focus on grading the math tests, he really did. But then 2:30 rolled around and he had to go pick up his kids from Computer class and he had only graded 5 tests. Clearly Walt was going to have to talk to Ray about this.

He hadn't known Ray and Brad were friends until one Monday after computer lab. They had only been a week into school, and Walt had met the new computer lab teacher twice before he took his class to their first computer lab session. Logan had explained to the class that his daddy and Mr. Colbert had stayed up playing Xbox all night and drinking something that smelled bad that was only for adults because Mr. Colbert had been broken up with and that's why Mr. Colbert was in a bad mood (Once Logan got started talking, it was hard to get him to stop). Based on the other two times Walt had met Brad, he had been pretty sure Brad was always in a bad mood.

Of course that opinion changed over time, but it probably would have been easier if it hadn't.

~~~~~~

"Dude, obviously you want the lab teacher's dick. You wish Brad was over at your house right now holding your hand and sewing you gay scarves or some shit. Brad is really good at making pancakes so you should definitely ask for those the morning after. Don't let him sing though, his voice is atrocious. Although I'm sure he has a better sex voice. Oh, I've totally heard that Brad will bottom for the right guy by the way." Walt was immediately regretting calling Ray. This was punishment for having nefarious intentions towards Ray's friend.

"Thanks Ray, you are so helpful."

Ray carried on like he hadn't even heard him.

"The Iceman is a misnomer. The guy is actually pretty cuddly. At least, when he's already asleep he is. I would know. I rode around in a Humvee with him in Iraq for way too fucking long."

"You are supposed to be helping me." Walt rolled his eyes even though he knew Ray couldn’t see him.

"Right. What you do is you tell him you dig motorcycles. And then he will be like 'Oh shit no way let's go for a ride' and then you grope him while you are clinging to him on the back of his bike and then then BOOM. Brad will finally get it."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Hey wait, how did my kid do on that math test?"

"Why did you have to befriend me at that PTA thing two years ago?"

"Shutup you love me. Stop being a pussy and ask him out."

Walt put down the receiver and was both annoyed and emboldened. Maybe he could do this. No big thing, people ask each other out all the time.

~~~~~

He so could not do this. By Monday, Walt's resolve had crumbled. He dropped the kids off at computer lab without speaking to Brad because he felt like there was no way Ray had kept his mouth shut. When he came back to pick them up, the kids were all still on their computers. Brad motioned for Walt to step out into the doorway with him. Walt took a shaky breath.

"So I hear you like motorcycles?" Brad's eyebrows were raised in amusement and Walt was sure his face turned two shades pinker. Damnit Ray.

"Look, I-"  
Walt's brain was trying to supply a good excuse, but somehow neither 'your ass is fucking awesome' nor 'smart marines turn me on' seemed like appropriate responses.

"How about dinner tomorrow night? I will pick you up."

Walt just nodded and smiled. Then he remembered to breathe again.

~~~~~

Brad gently bumped his knee against Walt’s and grinned at him. Walt scooted closer on the blanket Brad had spread on the beach until they were shoulder to shoulder. The night had been simple. They had grabbed some take out on Brad's bike and drove to La Jolla Shore to watch the waves. Brad had chosen a place where he felt comfortable, and that made Walt feel comfortable.

"Hasser."

God, but Walt loved the way Brad said his name. Hopefully he wasn't blushing.

"Beers?" Brad said it casually, but his eyes were not being casual.

Walt nodded and Brad popped the top on the cooler to hand a beer to Walt.

When Brad leaned forward to hand Walt the beer, Walt leaned forward faster and kissed him right on the mouth. Walt hadn't really planned it in advance. Actually, he was fairly surprised at himself. But Brad grabbed Walt's shirt when he pulled away, and then they were making out on the beach.

Brad's tongue was insistent and adventurous and Walt was pretty sure his brain was melting. But then Brad was clearing his throat and. Wait. That didn't make any sense. Walt untangled their tongues and pulled away and it turned out there was a cop hovering over the both of them.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Brad said in his most demoralizing tone. Clearly Brad's kiss was so hot it was illegal and now Walt was going to get thrown in jail.

Definitely worth it.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you can't have glass bottles on the beach."

Brad glared at the cop until he walked away.

"That is the stupidest fucking rule I have ever heard. You are not any more likely to leave your glass than you are any of your other shit. Even whiskey tango fucks can handle picking up their garbage. What kind of homosexual seal-loving hippie made that rule?"

Walt just kissed Brad again.

~~~~~

The next day, Walt was right in the middle of giving a lecture about fractions when his projector light bulb burnt out. He was going to have to call tech support. And when you call tech support, usually Brad showed up.

Walt had the class get out their geometry tiles. Everyone was busy making shapes when Brad walked in with a new light bulb.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hasser."

Brad's voice had dropped an octave since last night. As he walked over to the projector, Walt couldn't help but notice the way Brad moved. He led with his right foot. His thigh bumped against the table before his fingers followed the top of the projector to find the latch. His lips were pressed together in a thin line as he untwisted the dead light bulb. His eyelashes fluttered as he shifted his weight to his left foot.

"Mr. Hasser! Mr. Hasser!"

Oh, right. He had a class full of students to supervise.

"What's up, Logan?"

"Didn't you put an extra light bulb in your desk two weeks ago?"

Damn. He just got called out by a second grader.

Brad looked over and grinned. Then be bent over the projector more so his ass stuck out and Walt was definitely not looking.

~~~~~

Brad had his arms wrapped around Walt's middle and was snoring into his shoulder. Walt was busy counting his eyelashes. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You OWE me."

"Ray, it's 1 in the morning."

Walt kept his voice down, but Ray made no such effort.

"Is that him snoring?"

"Ray! I'm hanging up."

"Don't forget about the pancakes!"

Walt slamming the phone down caused Brad to stir. He didn't open his eyes, but his hand started to move up Walt's thigh. Walt's body shuddered when Brad's fingers wrapped around his cock. Walt was already hard, and Brad jacked him slowly so as not to chafe his skin. He thumbed over the head and Walt couldn't help but moan. He stared as Brad opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Hi," Brad said in a low whisper. He leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss that practically made Walt's heart grow 3 sizes. It was such a contrast from the kisses they had shared earlier that evening.

Walt's hips snapped forward and Brad stroked him faster, until Walt shot his load all over Brad's hand.

Walt was torn between laying there blissed out or touching Brad's cock. He went for option number 2.

"That's it, Hasser." Brad was nearly breathless. Walt watched Brad's face as his eyes fluttered closed and he bit his bottom lip.

"I am making you so many pancakes for this," Brad said after he came with a shudder.

Okay, maybe he did owe Ray.


End file.
